


Is That How She Really Feels?

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of 'Somethin' To Prove' By Skandron, of who I'm a big fan. Just basically a one-shot thing, maybe with added chapters. Oh, and maybe, just maybe, I'll add a little smut ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somethin' To Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289842) by [Skandron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skandron/pseuds/Skandron). 



Raph groaned and leaned his shell back against the wall as he sat on her bed. The two leaders had gone out on patrol together, leaving all of the younger siblings to put together a little last minute party. Mikela had managed to get Mr. Chow, an old Asian man they've known for years to cook them up a couple of pizzas before he went home that night. Donatello helped assure the elder turtles that they were all behaving in the lair. Donna provided the soft music as Rosaline and Raph help provide the alcohol.

Donna sat in the corner on her huge bean bag, having relinquished the bed and two chairs she had to the rest of the turtles. Raph had his back against the wall and his legs stretched out as his feet hung off the edge of the small bed. Mikela had sat in front of Donna on the floor, using her legs as a backrest. Mikey was laying across the arm chair she managed to pull in from the junkyard a while ago. Rosaline decided it best to stretch out in the middle of her furry rug she had also gotten from the junkyard. Donatello sat at her computer, twirling back and forth slowly, trying to ignore his youngest brothers personal inquiries.

"Huh? C'mon, Donnie! I mean, just tell us!" Mikey giggled a little as he twisted and looked closer at his older brother. Donnie took a moment to adjust his glasses before taking a swig of his beer, drawing out his time as long as he could. Raph smirked a little and glanced over at Donna, who seemed to be disinterested in the subject, study her bottle closely, obviously trying to stay out of the conversation. 

Donnie sighed "I just don't understand why you two want to know, it's not like it's gonna happen anyway" He'd shrug and lean forward, staring at the floor through his bottle, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

Raph glanced away from Donna, wondering if she'd become interested if he spoke up, "Donnie, you're not deciding who to marry. Just tell what you'd do." He took a swig of his bottle as Mikela looked up at Donnie.

"They have a point. Just tell them something to shut them up" She leaned her head further back into Donna's lap and closed her eyes, the alcohol getting to her since she's never drank before. Donna grinned down at her before looking up at the room, seeming to hop back into the conversation.

Raph smirked at his brother "And it's not like we're doubting your ability to romance her either. Just let us know what you'd do." Donna snorted and raised her half empty bottle to her mouth as she spoke "Psh, yeah, like you know all about romance..." She shook his head and took a small sip before leaning back into the chair again, staring at the ceiling. Rosaline had zoned out until she heard the creak coming from the bed as Raph sat up off of the wall, staring at Donna intently. 

"Oh? And what does that mean?" He tossed his empty beer bottle into the trash bin next to her bed as he looked for to answer him. He felt more offended than usual since this was the girl he was trying to really impress. Mikey glanced between them, sensing the tension in the room suddenly get a bit more thick. Mikela did the same thing.

"Look, no offense, but you just...don't seem like the type of guy who'd want to romance a girl." She leaned back against the wall, not feeling the tension from his intent gaze as she took a long swallow from her beer. She never really liked beer, but Rosaline bought some Redwood Hard Apple Cider just for her. Donnie blinked at her, thinking she must've had a death wish to talk to Raph like that.

Raph felt his face heat up before he moved to the edge of the bed, sitting not too far from her and glaring at her as hard as he could permit himself to "You think I can't romance a girl?"

Donna finally felt the impending danger of how far she's talked herself into anger with him before gently pushing Mikela away. Rosaline saw the warning and gently pulled the slightly disoriented blonde out of the range of fire of the bigger turtle on the bed. Donna gave him her softest smile "I didn't mean to offend you, honest. I was just stating my opinion. You're always so..." She waved her hands around a little as she tried to come up with the right words. Raph sat there patiently, but he couldn't help but get a little ticked off.

"Look, you're the super macho type. Macho consists of egotism and caring about only yourself. Romance is more about...well, your partner and making them feel better, while expecting less yourself." She shrugged and leaned back on her beanbag, staring him in his eyes. "Look, I'm a scientist and prefer to use all facts and data that's been found over the history of science and it's been known for the past half a century that guys who usually act as macho as you, feel better alone." She pulled her feet under her and stared at him.

Raph stared intently at her, racking his brain, wondering why he didn't seem to measure up to her standards. He couldn't understand and it only made him more pissed off "Well, since you're all into the science and shit, how about this, we measure just how good I am at romance." He turned and looked at Donnie "How would you measure this up, Don?" Donnie blinked and looked up at his older brother, not really wanting to be in this but he knew he'd be in the line of fire if he didn't help.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Judging all of the principles and trails and stuff...it's hard to figure out an effective experiment for testing...that" Donnie blushed and stared at his empty bottle as Mikey chimed in, giggling a little as he did.

"I know! A kiss!" Donna stared at him slightly in horror and shook her head as she took a swig of her drink. "Oh? And how do you think that'll work?" Mikela sat up and giggled a little as she caught on to what Mikey was saying "Well, when you kiss you have to be able to read your partner right? And in order for romance to work, you have to be able to understand them, right? So if you're a bad kisser, then you might be bad at romance" She smirked at Donna's confused expression. 

Raph couldn't help but thank his little brother silently as he smirked at Donna. He pulled off his mask "Fine." Donna blinked up at him and took a huge gulp before setting down her drink "Two things wrong with that. One, I doubt highly a kiss can determine how well you'd treat your partner. Two, there's no one for you to kiss." She sat back, hoping that her lame excuse would let her off the hook, but Don piped in, not noticing what she was trying to do until after he said something.

"Well, since you're the one who needs the know, he should kiss you..." Raph only smirked more as she tossed Don a hard glare. She looked at Raph, searching his eyes for any hint of him double thinking himself before deciding to accept the challenge. She didn't believe he'd go through with it anyway. She stood and put her hands on her broad hips as she looked down at him "Fine...I'm calling that bluff" She smirked at him before he stood, standing almost a full foot taller than her.

Raph grinned down at her, stepping closer, making her smirk fall immediately as soon as she realized he wasn't joking. 

Suddenly, everyone in the room held their breath, watching the two closely as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled him fully against him, making her flush. Everything slowed down and seconds felt like minutes as he slowly leaned down, leaning closer and closer to her. She watched his lips closely, waiting for that sadistic smirk to return, him to push her away and laugh at her. But it didn't happen.

He gently pressed his lips to hers, making her swoon slightly, but only he would've been able to tell. He smiled against her lips and started to gently chew on her bottom lip, willing her to open her mouth for him. She gave in without hesitation and he started his passionate claim of her mouth. His other hand reached behind her head and tangled his fingers in her curly light brown hair as he turned her head, deepening the kiss. He started to become more passionate and dominant of her mouth and only felt better when she let him have all the control, only following his lead. 

When he'd lick into her mouth, coaxing her tongue into a small battle, he'd easily defeat her and start the little battle again. He really didn't want it to end, but he suddenly became aware of the other people in the room. He gently pulled on her bottom lip again as he left her breathless. 'Great! Just what I wanted her to feel' He thought.

Donna couldn't believe that it happened. He'd kissed her, and now he was standing there in front of her, his arms folded with that smug look on his face. That stupid, sexy smirk! She wanted so badly to continue the kiss but she fell back on her bean bag and curled up, letting her hair fall in her face, acting as a curtain to cover her suddenly darkening cheeks.

Raph smirked again and sat back on her bed as Mikela leaned forward, staring at her older sister's hidden face "Well?" Everyone held their breath again as she sat there. Donna took a deep breath to steady herself before she looked up at everyone, landing on Raph's eyes before speaking "It was okay..."

His smirk dropped and everyone else inwardly gasped at her comment. Mikela was the only one who knew she was lying. Rosaline shook her head and stood "Well, if you two want to finish your lovers quarrel in private, I'm gonna go to my room." She downed the rest of her drink and dropped it in the trash before heading out of the room. Mikey groaned "It's only ten!" Donnie sensed it was their turn to leave "Yeah, but we can finish up in my room" He pulled Mikey and Mikela up and left, closing the door behind them and leaving Raph and Donna alone.

He stared at her for a while as she stared back. 'God, I love his eyes. Green with flecks of gold...' She dropped her gaze to the floor and sighed. He stood and tossed his drink into the trash with alcohol still in it, his feelings hurt, but he wasn't going to try to argue with her right now. "See ya..." He said flatly before heading out the door with the others. 

She sat there in her room for the longest, her gaze fixed on the floor as her lips burned for his to touch hers yet again. She let her head fall back as she groaned out, "Why?...Why did it have to feel so good?!" She cursed herself for not paying attention and getting herself into such a mess.

Raph fell on his bed and stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling depressed, hating he didn't succeed in making her feel just how much he wanted her. Mikela poked her head in and looked at him, earning a glare that could kill. Before he could curse at her she spoke softly "She was lying..." No sooner had she said that, she left, without another word. Those three words left him staring at the door, lost in his thoughts. 'Is that how she really feels?' He thought of the possibility of Mikela's words being true all that night, barely being able to sleep.


	2. I'm such a bad liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna is a horrible liar. Rosaline knows this. Mikela(Just in case you were wondering, it's pronounced Me-ka-la) knows this. Raphael needs to learn this.

Raphael couldn't help but groans as he slid out of his hammock that morning and headed towards the dojo, where it was clear from the glare he received from his older brother that he was exceptionally late. He settled onto his knees next to Rosa, who tossed him a sideways glance. She couldn't help but curse him in her head for being too dense to sense when Donna was lying. 'Hell, she was horrible at it. How could he not tell?'

Leo decided it best to wait until everyone was up before he started the training session of that morning. He wondered what had all of them sleepier and more groggy than normal but he knew better than to ask outright. He'd have to do a little manipulation to get answers.

Mikela was bouncing around, swinging the extra pair of nunchuks at Leo, taking him by surprise at how skilled she was, even in her sleepy state. Sadly, she wasn't as alert as she should've been and was knocked onto her butt within the first few moments. 

She sat up and rubbed her curly blonde springs out of her face before they bounced back into place, her headache piercing through her skull like an electrified dagger. She got up, holding in a groan of pain before going to kneel in a corner. She sat next to Donna and leaned on her, whispering to her quietly "I need a nap and some aspirin, sis" 

Donna let a small smirk curl her lip up a little as her own dull ache started to gently pound behind her eyes. She stood as Leo directed her to the middle of the floor. She folded her arms and stared at the floor, waiting for him to call someone. Leo looked at his brothers, all of whom seemed to be avoiding his gaze, before he chose. 

"Raph, get up here...she's beaten you before, let's see if she can do it again." He smirked to himself, hoping that this small version of blackmail could help him with some answers. 

The hothead blinked up at his older brother and tossed him a glare that could turn the sun cold. He stood and slowly walked to stand in front of the short curvy girl. He was cursing Leo out in the worse ways possible silent in in his thoughts as he watched her bow as he did so in return. 'Damn her! How could she embarrass me like that!' He thought idly.

She stood back up and stared at him in his eyes, taking her bow from her back and holding it in a defensive stance, waiting for him to make his move. She really didn't feel like getting up close and personal with him again since the kiss. Her cheeks were burning as she stared at him take his sai out of his belt. He took on the same defense stance and stared back at her, making her wonder whether or not she should wait for him to lunge for her.

Leo gave the signal for them to fight and they slowly started to circle each other, eyeing each other, watching for a hint of hesitation.

_Was it really that bad?_

Raph's eyes softened a little, which was unusual for her so she couldn't help but be taken aback. She stared at him for a while before he threw himself at her, slicing at her, only cutting at the air around her as she dodged it easily.

She slipped through his attacks and appeared behind him, swinging at his side with her staff, only catching his upper thigh, making him cringe in the slight pain he felt from the sting of the impact. He jumped out of range and turned to stare at her.

_Didn't hurt as much as that comment._

She stared at him and lowered her staff as if she wasn't gonna attack, making everyone watching them tilt their head at the sight. She stared back at him with her own purple eyes filled with regret. 

_I didn't mean it..._

He was caught off guard and simply stared for a while before she changed the look in her eyes. She started to attack ruthlessly, hitting and jabbing at multiple directions so quick, he could barely keep up. She managed to get him to fall before hopping on his chest to pin him down, holding her staff across his chest to keep him from getting up. 

As she straddled him and held him down, she stared into his eyes and smiled a small, kind smile. Her eyes showing she meant that she didn't mean what she said before hearing Leo's signal for her to let him up. She stood and walked over to the weapons and putting her bo staff down and heading out of the dojo. All the eyes in the room watched her leave before they returned to Raph who had since sat up and stared after her. He was slightly confused as whether to be mad she lied to him, mad he beat her or happy that she felt the way he needed her to feel from the kiss. He took a deep breath and stood looking at his elder brother. 

"Is training over, Fearless?" He snarled softly, hating he put them together to spar anyway. Mikela stood and stretched "Yeah, I need a few more Zs if that's cool with you." Rosaline got up and headed out, not waiting for an answer "This was boring..."

Leo watched all of them leave one by one, barely staying to listen to any type of order from him at all. Soon he stood there alone with Raph. 

"What happened while Leona and I were out last night on patrol?" He stared at his mean spirited brother for a while, wondering if he was going to answer him willingly. Raph looked at him and growled slightly before pushing past him "None of your business..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael paced the length of his hammock, his head bent in thought as he tried to figure out how the hell to approach Donna with what he felt was a big deal. He never thought he'd be this torn up over a girl and he couldn't understand it at all. He growled lowly and punched the wall next to his door, a place that had been well worn with punches ever since they moved in with the girls. He looked over the scars and sighed. He could point out the punches, one for when he offended her favorite show and made her mad. One for when he completely embarrassed himself in front of her with a simple task. One for when he couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings to her. He sighed and let his head rest against the wall. "I gotta get over this..." 

Donnie opened the door and stared at him "I think I have an easy way for you to do just that...but you have to trust me..." Donnie flinched as he saw the usual cold glare from his brother but sensed the desperation in his eyes. Raph turned and folded his arms, staring at his brother, "Oh? And how the hell are you gonna help me get over her?"

Donnie gave him a nervous smile "Now, that I didn't promise, but get over your nervousness at admitting to her your feelings? Yes. I can do that..." He stepped in and closed the door behind him as he leaned on it, staring at his troubled brother. "Let me help you. It's affecting how you train and Leo's noticing."

Raph rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of his hammock, "Fuck Leo. He wouldn't understand..." Donnie shook his head "Oh, he does. He's dealing with the same thing, but he's managed to keep it under control because he doesn't like putting in others if his feelings about a certain female turtle here were to get out. That could put them in more danger and he knows it. He's only be smart about it." Donnie sighed and stared at a Raph who was only getting more and more pissed off.

"You on the other hand, is a lot more passionate and want to show her your 'romancing abilities' but you don't know how to express yourself because you've never done it before. It's natural." He shrugged and sighed "So..."

Raphael stared at him as he explained his plan. Raph shook his head quickly and stood up "That bullshit isn't gonna work!"

Donnie smirked "It has a better chance of working than you sitting here and pouting." Raph glared and sighed  "Fuck it, fine..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna put the finishing touches on her motorcycle before she stood to look her beauty over. She usually works in the garage on her baby when she's exceptionally stressed and she was tore down right now. She flopped back on her butt in front of the bike, wiping the front fender with shine to make the chrome really pop out in the city lights. She smiled and sighed before she sensed another presence in the lab. She turned to see Donnie smiling at her.

She gave him a soft smile and tried to wipe the grease off of her cheek, only to smear it a little "Hey, Don. Sup?" She got up and wobbled over to the taller turtle. She put her hands on her hips and watched him as he stared down at her. "Listen, Donna...there's something I gotta tell you."

She couldn't help but tilt her head a little "Yeah?" He took a deep breath, hoping his acting would be up to par. "I have feelings for you..." He stared down at her to see her face twist slightly in emotions before covering her mouth clearly in shock.

Raph stood off in the corner, balling and unballing his fists, trying to keep calm, hoping this was apart of his brother's plan. He made sure he wouldn't be seen as he listened in on the awkward silence, waiting for her to speak.

"Uh...Don, I'm soooo sorry! I am, but sadly, I like someone else" Donatello tried to look crestfallen before leaning back on the door a bit, pulling off the sad look a little too well for Raph's taste. Donna covered her mouth and whimpered a little, hating she had to make him look like that. "Could you at least tell me who?" He stared at her with soft eyes, hoping that his plan would work.

She sighed and tilted her head up at him, wondering his motives for asking. He smiled down at her with all the kindness he had, "I think, if you already didn't have the task handled, I could help you tell him?" She gave him a soft smile "As nice of you as that seems, I wouldn't want to do that to you. I know that must seem like torture to someone and I really don't want to put you through that. I hate I have to friendzone you but you are indeed like a brother to me" 

He gave her a small smile and shook his head "I just wanna see you happy..." She stared at him for a while as Raph tried to keep his cool, his great acting brother making him question his motives. 

"Honestly? It's Raphael..." She blushed a little and stared at her fingers as Don smirked at the top of her head, glancing in Raph's direction with a look that said  _Told you it'd work_.

Raph couldn't believe it, he could barely even breathe as he glanced at his brother. Donnie knelt down in front of her and smiled at her, "How long? Since the kiss?" She shook her head "Before then. I just think the kiss had since, unraveled my ability to hide it. All those times he'd get angry over the smallest things, I couldn't help but wonder if it was only because he cared too much"

Don smirked a bit more, this time at Raph, "Yeah, that's him alright. Why didn't you just tell him before?"

Raph had slid down onto the ground, watching her in wonderment. "I tried to let him know that I didn't mean what I said about the kiss after Mikela told me how upset he seemed. I already figured he'd seen through me when I said it so I didn't think it was a big deal. I'm such a horrible liar, I thought he'd already know that I have feelings for him." She stared at her lab partner with shiny, tear filled eyes. "I never wanted to hurt him. Honest..."


	3. I hate your hammock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make up! warning! Sex....

Donnie sat on the edge of the table, listening to his lab partner pace back and forth in front of him, ranting about how it isn't nice to lie. He stared at his feet and sighed quietly as he listened. He knew he hurt her feelings by not letting her take her own time to tell Raphael, but his brother was going crazy over his own feelings. He stared at the short turtle as she suddenly came to a stop and sighed.   
"At least I don't have to worry about telling him now, though..." He glanced at her and tilted his head a little before she turned and walked out of the lab. It was obvious she was still quite upset with the two. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna sat quietly on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor as she tried to will herself to think of anything. To think of her losses, her wins, her draws, her old memories, her video games, her new inventions.  _What about Raph?_ She squeezed her eyes shut and huffed quietly "Nope!...He and his brother..." She couldn't bring herself to even think of finishing the insult. She soon fell back on her bed and curled up around her plushie Mikela had made just for her. It was an adorable little turtle with wide kawaii eyes. She smiled at the plushie and pushed her face into the stomach of the teddy and inhaled the strong sent of berries and cream.

When the knock came at her door, she was barely able to get up and open the door so she just groaned, "Come in!" She kept her eyes close to ward off the sudden headache gently thumping behind her eyes. Instinctively, she knew before he even spoke that it was Raphael.

He looked down at her form under the thin blanket cuddling a teddy bear and her eyes closed, with her glasses on, and smiled. He stood there, wondering what he should say, even though he had practiced an entire speech before even knocking on the door. But as soon as he heard her tell him it was okay to enter, it all flew out of his ears. He smiled down at her seemingly sleeping form, "Uh...you mind if we talk a bit?" He glanced at her laZboy right across from her bed before sitting down gently on it and leaning forward to look at her. 

She shook her head "No...but I have a headache coming on so, you might have to repeat a couple of things as it may have most of my attention." He nodded slowly and sighed as he stared at his hands. His hands were covered in calluses and hard skin, suddenly making him wonder if he could feel her soft skin through all of his past wounds. He shook him head a little "First off, it wasn't my idea." To which she responded with a lazy half open of her eye before she nodded and curled up tighter with her teddy. 

He sighed at her reaction a little before she smiled at him, "Something told me he was lying...I just couldn't figure out why. I could tell he's crushing on my sister, but he's nice. I can see why he'd lie. He was trying to help you, right?" He nodded and stared at his hands, gently picking at the hard spots as he avoided her gaze. He didn't notice her getting up until she stood right in front of him and her legs were in his view. He looked up at her and smiled as he saw her kind smile.

He froze, wondering what to do, now that she knew and he knew that that they felt for each other. 'Hey, I'm the impulsive one, right?' His sadistic smirk returned as he stood, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her fully against him just as he had done a few days ago. That same way he seemed to slow down time and pull her into the most passionate kiss. He seemed to finally let go when his lips touched hers again, moaning against her mouth as his hands started to roam her body. 

Donna had been caught off guard but it was a pleasant surprise on her end. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him back with the same amount of want and need. He took the message and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved slowly over to her bed, laying her on her back and getting on his knees right in between her legs. He never broke the kiss as his hands started to explore her more. His mind was cloudy with want but something made him stop and pull away.

She whined and stared up at Raphael, "What's wrong?" She was panting just as he was when he stopped the kiss. He started to speak, only to lose his words again. He shook his head and sighed "Are you sure? I mean...I heard it's supposed to hurt the first time...if you don't want to, it's okay..." He was cut off when she leaned up and pressed her lips to his and shook her head "You're not the one to worry about consequences. I'll be fine..."

He glared playfully at her small joke before raising up and putting his knees on the bed, pushing her up with his thighs until her head gently bumped the headboard. He was kissing her chest and neck the whole time, taking in her scent, rubbing her softness with his face until he just laid on top of her. She squeaked and stared at him face down in her boobs. She couldn't stop herself from giggling at the sight. He smiled and turned to look up at her, "Y'know. I was always more of a leg and ass man, but God, something about your breasts..." He gently nipped at the mounds, rubbing the baby soft skin with his lips lightly.

She ran a hand over the back of his head and raised her legs up to rub up and down his shell before she used her toes to gently hook into the band of his shorts and down his legs. He blinked as his shorts found themselves around his knees before looking up at her. She winked at him and took off her glasses before putting it on her nightstand off to their right. He couldn't help but grin as he moved himself up to gently rest on her as he kicked his shorts all the way off. He turned his attention to her own clothes, which she was only wearing a sports bra and shorts that day as well. He sat up and pulled her legs up to rest her ankles on his shoulders as he started to try and work off her shorts. She smirked and reached around her bottom as she started to rub and try to arouse his slit. His breath caught in his throat and he started to churr loudly, making her legs gently vibrate against his chest. She kicked off her shorts, continuing her teasing of his slit until she was able to slip a finger in and tease his member.

"Drop down for me, baby..." She used a sensual voice he wasn't used to from her and it only turned him on more. Her speaking to him in such a way only made him want to break down and follow any order she gave him. He let hisself drop down into her warm hand, his precum acting as a little bit of lube as she stroked him. He had let his head fall back as he sat on his knees, holding her legs to his chest as she stroked his manhood to full length. She pulled her hand off of his length and sat up, making him blink through his haze, trying to see why she had stopped. He saw her sit up to pull off her bra, letting her sizable bust gently fall out.

Raphael had seen breasts before, I mean, of course! He was a guy with guy friends who he was able make buy him some pornos and stuff. He always liked the look of legs and butts more than breasts, but he was starting to tip to the other side as he stared at her full naked below him. He'd definitely never touched one before. He reached out and gently squeezed one, watching as the darker green of her areola and nipple started to prickle and react to his groping. She let her head fall back and moaned softly. Raph was curious as to what felt good about him squeezing her breasts. He leaned down, letting her legs fall back around his waist before he started to lick at her hardening nipple.

Donna gasped and arched her back, pressing her breasts up into his mouth, churring and moaning at the feel of his warm tongue on her sensitive area. He soon fell in love with the reaction, sucking and licking around the button before popping off with a satisfied smirk. She bit her lip and looked down at him as he switched to the other one, repeating the same teasing process. She shook and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him closer as the head of his cock pressed against her already soaking wet pussy. They shared a soft moan of pleasure as it rubbed against her clit, sending shivers up her spine.

Raphael sat up and pushed his nose close to hers, his eyes half closed as he was barely able to even focus on anything  but the growing tension in his groin. He pushed his face into the side of her neck and shifted a little as he started to push the head of his dick into her opening, gently  prodding. Donna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and spread her legs, waiting for him to push into her. He grinned into the side of her neck, sensing the need in her voice as she whispered his name into his ear. He wasn't planning on teasing any more than he had to so he looped his arms under her legs and pushed her knees back to where it was touching the bed, leaving him enough room to enter, before he started to slowly push into her.

Her back arched and she clung to his shoulders tightly as she froze up, the new and foreign feeling starting out in her lower tummy and ending just below her chest as he pushed up to the hilt into her. Their plastrons gently rubbed against each other as he grinded and waited for her to give him the 'ok' to move. She nuzzled against his cheek and grinned, "You ok there? Getting cold feet?" She laid back and looked at him with a kind but teasing smile as he laid there.

He blinked and grinned at her before he started to pull out and gently push back in, making her gasp and moan. He panted against her neck, nibbling and leaving her skin to get goosebumps, heat up, then get cold again. He started to speed up and get a little rougher as he continued to make love to her. 

It wasn't long until he was holding her legs open as his hips hit hers hard and fast, making lewd noises as she gave herself up to him. She gasped and moaned under him, rubbing her own breasts and clit as she worked herself closer to an orgasm. "Ah!..I-I'm gonna c-cum!" She squealed under him with her eyes closed tightly.

He nodded as his eyes closed tightly also, "F-fuck! Me too, babe..." He panted and opened his eyes with his last bit of strength to watch her climax around him for the first time.

She gasped and arched her back as much as her shell would permit her to as she started to cum around him. He could feel little squirts of warm liquids washing around his member, making his already sensitive member more sensitive as he fucked her faster. He started to growl as he got rougher, his grip on her legs tightening until it was enough to leave bruises.

He thrust one last hard time before he released deep inside her, growling out loudly as he rode out his orgasm. He soon eased down on top of the smaller turtle, letting her hold all of his weight as he could barely will himself to slide off to the side of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him close to her smaller frame, not minding the sweat and bodily fluids either of them contributed to their current situation. She kissed the side of his head, earning a tired, but genuine smile. 

"We...have got...to do this...again..." He said in between breaths as he tucked his member back into his protective pouch. She'd smiled at him and nodded "But only on my bed..."

Her comment earned a confused look from him "Why? What's wrong with my hammock?" She smiled at him, "I hate your hammock...It swings too much for me, and I'm not fond of a bed that can flip me onto the floor with a small shift to the side" He rolled his eyes and pressed his face back into her bust, hugging the soft mounds of flesh "Whatever..." But he knew he'd have to agree. He didn't want to give this up, even if it meant laying on a smaller bed. He pulled his feet from over the edge and curled up to where he wrapped around her, fitting as much of himself on the bed as possible before falling asleep with her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate stuff! Just constructive criticism! :3


End file.
